Medieval?
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: The boys are sent back in time, were going through many dangers. Knights, Dragons, Witches, Princesses and more! And now the only way to get back home is to find there these four special items' and put them together.


"Come on Casper hurry up." A boy with brown hair and grey eyes had said, His thick British accent frosting all of his words. "Sorry Ben." A girl replied, as she comes out of the woods, riding on top of a Chief Yellow Horse. Her name had fit her well; she had platinum blonde hair, and grey eyes. Mixed together with her pale skin, had given a bit of a ghostly appearance. "Buttercup here got distracted by a blue jay." Her voice too, had the same accent just not as thick.

"It's ok, but remember you must rain her not to be distracted. Not at anything." He had said, giving his sister a stern look. "I will Ben, but I won't be a knight for a while. Heck I might never be a knight I'm a girl." She said, losing her voice at the last part. "You will be Casper; you just need to practice more." Ben had said, riding next to his sister. "But for now train Buttercup better." Casper nodded her head, giving her brother a small smile.

Buttercups ears started to perk up, her nose went in the air. She started tossing her hair, while letting out a deep whine. "Buttercup, what is it girl?" Casper asked, stroking Buttercup's mane. Buttercup jumped up onto her back feet. Casper wrapped her arms around her horse's neck, holding on for dear life hoping she didn't fall off. Buttercup began to run off, away from Ben and the way they just came from. "Casper!" Ben yelled after his horse. He snapped the horse's rains causing the horse trot after Buttercup.

"Buttercup stop! Please!" Casper yelled, begging her horse to stop. It wasn't working, Buttercup only increased her speed. "Someone help me!" She screamed as Buttercup ran past he outskirts of the town. It as no use, there was no one around and Ben was too far behind. "HELP!" She screamed once more, before she was blinded by a flash of light.

*********  
>(Many decades later)<p>

"Remind me again why Gustavo wanted us to go here" Logan said looking around the weird looking shop. "Because she'll tell us about our next label." Kendall replied as he rang the bell. "So know he believes in fortune tellers." Logan mumbled. "Hey, fortune tellers are about as real as fortune cookies." James stated crossing his arms. "Yeah, remember when I got that fortune cookie that said your true love is decades away, then I found my hockey helmet was 20 years old." Carlos said tapping his helmet. "It's just a coincidence they happen all the time fortune tellers aren't real." "Oh really my boy." A old worn out voice had said, sending many shivers down the boys back.

"Um…" Logan stuttered. "It's alright Logan I understand. You believe in science and in science there are no fortune tellers." The elderly women replied. "Come in, I will tell you your fortunes. But it must be one at a time." She said, as she walked into the back room. "Let's get this fiction over with." Logan mumbled. "Dude she knew your name, she must really be psychic." Carlos exclaimed a huge smile gracing his face. "Carlos, were famous she must obviously know about us." Logan explained.

"You with the hair you're first." The woman had said pointing at James. "What why me" James shuttered. "The universe demands it." They knew she meant it, even if they didn't believe they didn't want to mess with her. "Alright." James squealed as he followed her, into a room a supernatural feeling. There was a small round table covered by a purple cloth a crystal ball in the center. There were two wooden chairs at opposite ends of it.

"Sit." She ordered, which James followed "I am Madame Dauphine, mistress of fortune. What would you like to tell me, to tell you?" She asked, making many hand gestures around the crystal ball." Forgetting all about Gustavo, James began to think what he really wanted to know. "Yes, you will remain handsome forever, but you will age. No you will not many a famous Model, and have your own solo career." James mouth was wide open surprised she knew what he was going to ask before he himself even knew. "Alright send in the doctor please." She said, snapping James out of his shocked state. "But, I still have so much to ask." He whined. "No more, send in the nonbeliever." She shooed him away.

James walked out of the room moping, "Logan it's your turn." He mumbled. Logan shrugged his shoulders and walked into Madame Dauphine's room. "Logan sit." She said motioning to the chair. "Alright let's get this over with." He mumbled, shifting in the chair. "Sonny I know you don't believe in this stuff, but you soon will." A smile appearing on her face. "Is that all" Logan mumbled "trust me you will believe soon." She replied. Logan rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. "Send in Kendall please!" She called behind Logan before he closed the door.

"Dude your up." Logan grunted. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his weird reaction, but went into the psychic's room. "Kendall please take a seat." Kendall and looked at Madame Dauphine, shuddering at how it felt like she was looking through his soul. "Alright, how's Big Time Rush next Label?" Kendall asked, for it was the whole reason he was here. Madame Dauphine let out a light laugh. "My dear boy you won't have a new label." "What?" Kendall asked completely shocked. "You will do something much greater." She announced. "This is crazy, Logan was right!" Kendall exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

"We're going." Kendall announced as he met up with the guys. "But I didn't get to go." Carlos complained."Well, you're lucky then. Logan growled. "Come on, you all went just let me." Carlos' begged. "Fine, but we warned you." Kendall retorted. Carlos ran into the pyschic's room, glad that it was finally his turn.

"It's good to see you too Carlos." Madame Dauphine chuckled as the Latino jumped into the chair. "That fortune cookie you mentioned earlier was right." "I knew it" Carlos proclaimed, doing a little fist pump. "But, not the way you were thinking. She lived many decades ago, and you are meant to save her." Carlos looked at her confused. "Carlos, you are the only true believer. When you meant up with your friends go to the front of my store and make them all tap the bell at least once, then and only then will you be able to save her." Carlos nodded his head, and went to carry out his mission.

"Can we go now?" Logan asked as soon as Carlos walked back into the room. "Wait I want to buy this." Carlos said picking up a crystal necklace. "Really?" Kendall asked annoyed. "Please!" Carlos begged. "Whatever will get us out of here sooner." Logan mumbled, as he rang the bell no answer. He went to ring it again but Carlos stopped him. "Hey Logan look at this." Carlos said, dragging the raven haired boy with him. Kendall rolled his eyes and rang the bell. They waited still nothing, "Kendall!" Carlos yelled, which left James to ring the bell. "Carlos enough buy your stupid necklace and let's get put of here." Logan yelled.

"Fine." Carlos mumbled, ringing the bell the fourth and finally time. White light instantly formed around the bell, growing larger and larger. It had swallowed the whole counter in its blinding light. "What the hell?" James asked, before they were all swallowed by the light. In a big flash, they found themselves outside surround by trees, "What the hell happened?" Logan asked. But before any of them could respond a loud yell filled their ears. "HELP!"


End file.
